


Snipping Contest Round 2

by RavenImpulse



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Contest, Couples contest, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Snipping, recruit training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Widow and her partner have snipping contest to see who can hit the most recruits with paintballs during the exercise.





	Snipping Contest Round 2

Widowmaker can feel her lover’s presence from somewhere behind her but isn’t sure exactly where she is. She takes a deep breath and puts all your focus back into making this last shot, refusing to let her partner be the reason she messed up the last shot. It was the hardest of the ten shots as far as the recruits were concerned, but not that much of a challenge for one of the world’s best assassins. If she missed this training the recruits for the rest of the day would be impossible. The shot rings out and the target falls, a perfect bullseye. “Bonjour y/n, welcome back.” Putting the safety on her gun, she takes a step back as her partner tackle hugs here, “I’ve missed you too kitten, but it’s good you’re here, do you have time to help me with something?”

“For you babe, of course I have time. What do you need?” She looked up at Widow and smiled, stretching up on her tip toes to kiss her lips before pulling away.

“Ana and I are trying to teach the recruits to move stealthy in area that is being covered by snipers, but she has to stay down there to keep an eye on things. I was thinking that we could have a competition to see who can shoot the most recruits,” she explained, moving to a grab a second gun on the table and holds it out to her partner, “Basically, they are trying to capture a flag in 15 minutes, without getting shot too much. You in y/n?”

She takes the gun from Widow’s hand and moves over to the sniper perch, “Sounds like fun, I’m in. What do I get if I win? What colour am I?”

Widows looks at her with a raised eye brow, “You’re green and I’m blue. What do you want if you win kitten?” Widow watched her partner’s whole demeaner chance when she asked the question. She went from confident to nervous in a matter of seconds, “She looks so cute biting he lip.” Widow think to herself, watching as her partner takes a deep breath.

“If I win, I want you to come with me to meet my parents.”

Widow schooled her features not to betray her emotions, she had been putting off meeting y/n parents for months, “If you win, and that’s a pretty big if, I’ll meet your parents. But if I win you have to help me with my paperwork wearing whatever I pick out for you.” She smiled to herself when y/n nodded. Moving to position herself just as the hair horn sounded. The next 15 minutes were filled with recruits trying to be sneaky, two lovers flirting to distract one another, and the sound of paintballs flying everywhere. Widow kept running her toes up and down y/n’s legs, so y/n responded by letting out will moans, which prompted widow to start whispering what is going to do to you later in French.

Y/N is reloading her gun when Widow sees it, a recruit who instead of sticking to the shadows, tries to cut across the court yard. Widow lined up and the shot and fired just as a second air horn sounded, “Sorry kitten, I think I won this round,” Standing up she holds her hand out to Y/N, “Shall we head down to the courtyard and see who won?”

She too the proffered hand and stood up, “Of course, but I don’t think you managed to beat me baby” y/n says cockily, wrapping her arms around Widow’s neck before she uses her grappling hook to lower you both to the court yard. “Well Captain Amari, who won?”

“It was close, all of the recruits are going need a good scrubbing,” Laughed Ana, point to the recruits off to her side, covered in blue and green pain, “But blue did win by one shot. Which I’m assuming is Widowmaker right?”

“Congrats babe,” says Y/N, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “When should I report to your office for paper work duty?” Y/N was only a little put out that Widow didn’t have to meet her parents.

Turning to face the recruits, “You’re dismissed, got get cleaned up and have supper. Report back here to Captain Amari at 0800 tomorrow,” turning back to face her lover she smiled, “Sometime next week, for now go get dressed into something nice, we’re meeting you parents for dinner at that nice Italian place downtown. Surprise!”

 


End file.
